


Jealousy

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, referenced threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Sam watched as Gabriel walked ahead of them, phone to his ear as he spoke with his friend about Sam being an asshole.   
  
It all started because Sam and Jess were flirting, as a joke, but it changed when the younger male was getting upset about it, and subsequently walked away and rang his friend Kali, asking her to pick him up from the beach, where the geology class had taken a trip to study the sand dunes at the beach.

She came to pick him up as the rest were walking back to the coach, leaving Sam and Jess to watch on with sad eyes as the girl kissed Gabriel’s cheek and sped off with him, literally driving off into the sunset that was over the horizon. Jess walked up to Sam, after placing her bag on the bus.

“Hey c’mon, he’ll be fine” She whispered and tugged the giant back to the bus.

A few hours on the highway and they pulled into a service station, where Sam was surprised to see Gabriel sat in White Castle with Kali, eating a burger, and getting a burger to go. Sam was about to walk over to them, when they were leaving, but Gabriel just completely ignored him and carried his burger and milkshake out to the car with Kali. Sam sighed and hatched a plan to get Gabriel back to being his friend when they returned to their three bedroom apartment, himself, Jess and Gabriel all lived in, with Kali occasionally staying in Gabriel’s room.

Of course, the plan would have to be good. And somehow involve Jess, but it would have to be good.

On the bus home, Sam was making notes on different plans when Jess suggested something that was either a genius idea, or a freakin’ stupid idea.

“Why not have a threesome” She said. Sam looked up, wide eyed.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“He wants you, you want him. I want you, you want me, easy way to have both” She smirked. Sam looked as if somewhere in his giant brain a fuse had broken.

“You know, you stick your dick in him, he can stick his in me and you both have fingers” She smirked. Sam nodded, though it seemed like he had no idea of what he’s agreeing too.

 

That night when they returned to their apartment, Gabriel was laid topless on the sofa, on Tumblr and Skyping with someone new who Sam had never heard of. He also seemed to be speaking in Italian.

As soon as the door was closed, Gabriel stood up and walked away. Sam watched as the girl became flustered when she saw Gabriel topless. Gabriel slammed his door closed behind him before Sam could even gather his thoughts. Sam turned to Jess who had stripped to her underwear and bra, folding her clothes up on the sofa.

Sam bit his cheek to hide his moans. Instead he also stripped to his underwear before walking to Gabriel’s room.

When Sam opened the door, he was surprised to find that Gabriel had finished on Skype and was now on Tumblr, reading about Stucky.

“If you’re here to say you’re about to have sex and that I’ll need earplugs, don’t worry, I’m going out soon to meet someone so if you can wait like 30 minutes, you can have this full place to yourself” Gabriel said angrily, continuing to ignore them.

“In fact, lucky for you it’s less than 30 minutes, it’s 10” Gabriel said and stood up. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a shirt, along with some jeans. He walked over to the bathroom, which was connected to his bedroom due to a bladder control problem. He hopped into the shower and quickly washed his hair before climbing out and sliding into the clean boxers he’d purposely brought in because he knew Sam wouldn’t leave the room. He walked back out to his bedroom and got dressed, and was just finishing his shirt, when his phone’s alarm buzzed, to inform him he needed to pick up his date for the night.

“I’m out bitches, don’t wait up” He said before grabbing his phone, wallet and car keys.

“Who are you meeting?” Sam said before he could stop himself. “Just someone I know in college, she’s called Luciana, the tall Italian girl” Gabriel said. Jess gawked. _How the hell had Gabriel managed to get her? She’s a model_. Gabriel had left before either could say anything.

The next day, Sam tried this threesome again, this time he made it as far to have Gabriel in the house for the night as well as himself and Jess but it didn’t work because they all had assignments to catch up on.

 

So for the next week, Sam’s attempts to fix the tear in their weird friendship, but each attempt was thwarted by dates, or assignment, or the fact that none of them had any energy on the Friday night after college, plus Gabriel was on a date with Luciana again.

By the Saturday, he’d given up. He watched as Gabriel walked out of his room in boxers, hickeys covered his neck and chest. Sam’s eyes widened as he watched Gabriel walked into the kitchen, grabbed some candy and walked back over to his bedroom.

“Don’t bother me today guys, kinda busy” He said, smirking when Luciana walked out in only his shirt. She kissed him deeply, squeezing his ass. Gabriel smirked and watched her walk back into the bedroom and lay on his bed, winking to him. Gabriel looked over to Sam and winked.

“You should know what it’s like, women have needs after all” He smirked and walked into the room. Sam frowned.

“What the hell does he mean, women have needs?” Jess exclaimed. She stood up and walked into Gabriel’s bedroom, frowning when she saw Gabriel and Luciana under the duvet cover, watching a movie. Their clothes were strewn on the floor, Gabriel’s boxers and shirt were thrown at the foot of the bed.

“Gabey, why is she watching us?” Luciana asked. Gabriel shrugged and paused the movie.

“What’s do you want, Jess?” He asked.

“You’re an ass. Sam has been trying his hardest to get close with you, trying for months and so much more in the past weeks, but what are you doing? Fucking this fake piece of shit” She said.

“So Sam, who hasn’t fucking spoken to me in god knows how long, apparently wants to get close. Maybe he should get the hell over me cos I don’t wanna speak to him. Get out of my room” He said, resting his hand on Luciana’s waist. She smiled and kissed him, watching as Jess rolled her eyes and walked out. Gabriel laughed and stood up. He walked to the door and locked it before turning around.

“I’m just gonna piss, then we can continue what we started” He smirked, pushing his tongue between his teeth slightly. She grinned and pushed the duvet down, to reveal her spread legs. Gabriel smirked and walked into the bathroom, taking a piss before walking back into the bedroom. Luciana smirked and pulled him into a deep kiss. Gabriel smirked and trailed his hand down her chest, but it wasn’t Luciana he was thinking of. It was Sam.


End file.
